(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for protecting a user's hand, and in particular to a glove or mitt to prevent injury to a user's hand during the opening of shellfish, such as oysters.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are described in the prior art that purport to protect a user's hand from injury when the user is engaged in various activities. Generally, these devices include a pad or covering that is positioned over the user's palm, and often inner finger surfaces, and some means for securing the device to the user's hand during use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,957 to Kinkis describes a hand shield comprised of a flexible, rectangular sheet-like material that includes a slot parallel to one end. When used, the user's hand is pushed or forced through the slot, and the sheet-like material is positioned over the user's palm. The Kinkis device is used primarily during handling of materials such as tin or steel sheets, plate glass, bricks, or the like.
The Kinkis device, as well as other prior art devices, are primarily adapted to be worn by the user during the entire time that the user is involved in the task involving the handling of sharp objects. These prior art devices are primarily designed to ensure that the device remains securely on the user's hand.
Some activities, however, involve manipulation activities of short duration during which it is necessary to cover the hand for a short periods of time, separated by periods when it is necessary to free the hand for other activities between these manipulation activities. In such instances, these prior art devices are inconvenient to use, due to the difficulty and time required to put the device onto the hand, and remove it during times when it is not needed. An inexpensive device that could provide protection for a user's hand, while being easy to don and remove would be of considerable value.